Pool cleaners of the type referred to have become well known in many countries of the world and one such cleaner is sold under the trade mark "Baracuda". The description of the invention below is directed to a pool cleaner of this type but it is to be understood that it can be made suitable for use with other pool cleaners using a flexible disc and interuption of induced flow through the cleaner to promote movement thereof over a surface to be cleaned.
A pool cleaner of the type referred to moves, in use, in step-wise manner automatically and in random fashion over submerged surfaces to be cleaned and traverses from horizontal surfaces to vertical surfaces and the reverse.
A problem with this type of pool cleaner is, however, the necessity to balance it so that it will remain in an appropriate orientation to the surface being cleaned with the inlet parallel and proximate to surface to be cleaned.
This usually requires one side of the pool cleaner to be weighted and the other side to be provided with a float. Some cleaners include a further movable weight to give directional movement to the cleaner during use.
These factors all increase the weight of the machine and result in a pool cleaner of non-streamlined configuration, both of which result in increased effort being required to move the cleaner over the surfaces to be cleaned.
The effect of the disc on the pool cleaner movement is also such that the disc seriously resists and hinders the movement of the cleaner from horizontal to vertical surfaces and can cause damage where the swimming pool has a liner of vinyl sheet material.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool cleaner construction which will at least reduce the disadvantages above referred to.
In the description which follows orientation and directions will relate to the swimming pool cleaner where operatively located for use on a surface to be cleaned.